Cheer Him Up
by ForgivenOrForgotten130
Summary: Harry has just kissed Ginny in front of everyone, Ron is pissed, and Hermione is worried. Can she find a way to cheer Ron up?... Chapter 5 is up everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first shot at a fanfic….I hope you enjoy it….R&R please!**

_Damn… Why'd Harry have to kiss her…I can't believe it… I thought he was my best friend. And what's more… why'd I have to say it was alright? Damn that girl and her infernal boyfriends. Couldn't she have stayed with Dean? And, bloody hell, why Harry? I thought she'd given up on him ages ago! I mean--_** "Ron!…Ron!…RON!" he looked up. "You haven't answered the question. What's the most important ingredient in the draught of living death? You should know this… we went over it five times in class!"**

**"What? Oh, Hermione, I dunno, will you shut your mouth for one second? I'm trying to think, here." **_Damn, why'd I even ask this one to help me study? I don't need it… I could care less about school at the moment anyway. Couldn't Harry have settled for Cho… She kissed him after all. Ginny's my sister, he should have known better than to pick her. There's loads of other girls in Hogwarts…I think I'll tell him to go after one of them…Bloody hell, I couldn't care less if it was Eloise Midgen or a Slytherin bitch… JUST WHY GINNY?_

**Hermione looked at Ron's glazed over eyes and slightly angry face in concern. She wasn't expecting him to pay attention to the questions she was asking, even though he had asked her to help him, and she wasn't worried about his glazed over eyes. No, what was worrying her was the "slightly angry" part. After all, his best friend had just kissed his younger sister in front of the whole house. "Ron?" she said timidly. He didn't reply. Hermione gathered up her books and shoved them in her bag. "Erm… well, I think we've studied enough for now… okay?"**

**"Whatever," Ron mumbled moodily. Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and left through the portrait hole. Ron figured she was off to the library and it didn't bother him in the slightest. In fact, he was rather relieved that she was gone. She had actually gone to the library, but what he didn't know was that she was really worried about him and she had only gone to think of a way to cheer him up.**

_Maybe I'll ask him if he wants to go with me to Hogsmeade with me next weekend… like without Harry… but would he feel uncomfortable… or would Harry be so pissed off that he wouldn't talk to either of us? Damn, I can't stand boys… but I suppose it would be fun to go with Ron to Hogsmeade, just the two of us… but what if it wrecked our friendship? Honestly, I don't think it would, but it might wreck his and Harry's. Oh, this is so confusing! How did this happen in the first place?_** Hermione stood up and started to pace back and forth between the rows of bookshelves in the library. She stayed there until Madam Pince shooed her away and told her to find a better place to walk around than her precious library, but she didn't care; she had come up with a way to cheer Ron up. And he would have know idea who was cheering him up until the perfect moment… she was sure she would be able to tell the right time. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter being so short… I just thought it seemed like a good place to stop… I'll try to write much longer chapters from now on… R&R!

**It was about five o'clock in the morning. Hermione sat cross-legged on her bed, cutting letters out of the Prophet. She had a piece of parchment spread out in front of her as well. She had used the letters from the newspaper and magically stuck the words: **

Ron,

I sure hope you know where the Room Of Requirement is, because I want you to meet me there tonight at nine o'clock. Just think "I need a place to meet a special girl." I have a surprise for you…

Anonymous.

She knew perfectly well that Ron knew where the Room Of Requirement was, but she did not want to sound too suspicious. She really hoped her plan worked; she hated seeing Ron so upset.

**Hermione casually went down to the owlry, but on the way, she met her least favorite person in the whole world, Malfoy. "Ooooooooooooh, what's that, Granger? A letter to your filthy muggle parents?" he asked. "I'm certain they're not familiar with owl post, maybe you should use one that'll use everything as a toilet… just for laughs, you know?" Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly. **

**"As a matter of fact, Malfoy, I'm sending this letter to my old buddy in the accidental Magic Reversal Squad. He's an obliviator and he's having trouble catching this one guy who needs to have his memory modified… anyway, why am I telling this to you? You're such a loser, after all, you don't need to know what's going on at the ministry…"**

**Malfoy drew his wand and started to say an incantation, but before he could, a voice drifted down the corridor. "Oi, git! Leave her alone, she's not doing anything to you! Oh, and by the way, you do know that you're standing right next to a classroom…with a teacher in it… anyway," said the person, coming into the light as Malfoy walked away. "Who _are_ you sending that letter to?" It was Ron. He looked sulky and he had large bags under his eyes as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in days. Hermione was really worried, and she hoped her plan worked in any case. She hastily hid the letter in the sleeve of her robes, hoping that he hadn't seen who it was addressed to.**

**"Oh, no one," she said, loftily. "See you later?" Ron nodded and walked off, looking sadder and more pathetic that he did a minute ago. Hermione looked down the corridor after him, concerned. **_Wow, this is really bugging him… Hasn't Harry noticed how pathetic he is?_** Then, Hermione realized that Harry had not been with Ron to back her up. She wondered why he had abandoned Ron to be with Ginny… or was he just in trouble with Filch or Snape? **

**After a quick scan, Hermione found a suitable owl to use. It looked relatively ruffled and as if it had just gotten back from a flight a while away. When she managed to coax it down, she tied the letter to its outstretched leg and told it to look for a tall, red-haired, tired looking boy at the Gryffindor table.**

**At breakfast, Hermione watched for the owl she had used to send the letter. When she spotted it soaring towards Ron, she looked at him. Ron was twirling his fork around and not eating. Harry was sitting a few seats down, with Ginny. They were both laughing and looking at each other. Ron kept shooting furtive glances at them. At first, when the owl landed in front of Ron, he ignored it. He only looked up when it nipped his ear in an annoyed way. Ron took the letter, and the owl flew off through the open window.**

**Ron opened the letter and read it, his eyes wide. "Hermione, look," he said thrusting the letter into her hands. Obviously, she knew what it said, but she did not say so. "Wow, Ron… that's…that's…are you gonna go? It says tonight…"**

**"Well, I dunno… it sounds kind of like a Slytherin prank… but… I might, what do you think? Normally I'd ask Harry's opinion, but he's too busy being a prat with my sister…" "Now, Ron!" Hermione interjected. "I'd rather not talk about it… so I s'pose I'll go… just to see…" Hermione was satisfied. Her plan was working. Now, she only had todrink the polyjuice potion she had taken from their first potions class and turn into a Ravenclaw girl at eight fifty. And she had to be done with Ron by a quarter to ten.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the wait… my computer was messed up and once we fixed it, my sister was on every day and I only just got a chance to go online… but there's good news: I wrote the rest of the fanfic in a notebook, so I'm putting up all the chapters asap… there's only five chapters total, but its okay. I even wrote a one-shot, but it really isn't that good… well, here's chapter three… hope you enjoy.

"Harry, can I borrow your cloak?" Hermione asked, catching up to him after potions that day. "Your father's old cloak. I need it… please?" "Well, sure. I guess, but why do you need it?" He asked, extracting it from his robes and handing it to her. "Erm, well… I can't tell you now, but I might tell you later." "Whatever, there's Ginny…"

**Hermione threw the cloak over herself and ran down the corridor and up to her dormitory. She dug in her trunk until she found a bottle of murky potion. "Urgh." She said, dropping a hair in it. "I n ever thought I'd have to do this again." She took a gulp. It tasted awful, but not as bad as last time, when she had accidentally put a cat hair in it. Her skin started bubbling, and a second later, she was a Ravenclaw. She threw the cloak on again and left.**

**As she ran, Hermione checked the time. It was five minutes to nine. She sped up. She had another flask of potion in her pocket, but she'd rather not use it. She wanted to save it for a future meeting with Ron... that was if this on e went well.**

**When she got to the seventh floor corridor, she paced thinking, **_I need a place where Ron would want to meet a girl… I need a place where Ron would want to meet a girl… I need a place where Ron would want to meet a girl._** She looked up and there was the door. She seized the handle and wrenched it opened. The sight that met her eyes was surprising. Everything was sparkling and amazing. But before she got a chance to look around much, the door opened again, and Ron walked in. "Who're you?" he demanded. "I'm… er… well, this isn't me. I took polyjuice potion from Slughorn's office, and turned into a random person…but who cares. We've got an hour, what'd'you wanna talk about? I heard about Harry Potter and your sister… isn't he, like, your best friend? **

**"Yeah…and who hasn't heard?" he said aggressively. The girl shrugged. She was just lucky that Ron couldn't put two and two together. He had to remember the polyjuice potion they had taken in second year; after all, it wasn't an easy thing to forget. There was silence… then "Damn those two!" Ron burst out. Hermione jerked her head up. "Why'd he have to pick my sister of all people? He fancied Cho! Romilda fancied him? Tons of people would kill just to go out with him… but no, he picks his best friend's sister! I am so pissed!"**

**"I can't totally understand of course… no one's ever really liked me… and I don't really… well I thought I did, but… oh, and now…" Her voice changed a little; she sounded more like her. "I've gotta go. I'll see you Ron, but you won't know it's me…Meet me here tomorrow at the same time!" she kissed him on the cheek, and grabbing Harry's cloak, she ran out of the room. Ron was left standing there, pleased but thoroughly confused, his hand on his cheek.**

Every day for the rest of that week, Ron and Hermione (though disguised as someone else each time) met in the R.O.R. mostly they sat and talked, but every now and then, they'd just sit there, thinking, holding hands, or just looking at each other. Once or twice, Ron tried to get the girl to tell him her name, but Hermione never gave him the slightest hint of it being her. She was determined not to let him know until she was positive Ron liked her. This became very clear on their fifth meeting…

**They were just sitting next to each other. It was getting late and Hermione had just drank her sixth flask of potion. She rested her head on Ron's shoulder. He had his arm around her, and he looked down at her. "D'you, like, love me or something?" he asked. Slowly, she nodded. He lifted her chin up to his face, and they looked into each other's eyes. **

**Ron slowly lowered his head toward her. She only saw his face for a split second before their lips were pressed tightly together and their eyes were closed. When they broke apart, Ron looked astonished at what he had just done. **_For god's sake. I don't even know who this girl even is! _**he thought. **_But bloody hell, that felt good. _

**"Promise you won't freak out when I tell you who I really am?" she asked. "Even if I'm like a second year Hufflepuff? Ron, I really do like you… a lot." He looked at her for a minute. "No, I reckon I won't. I like you too, but… you're not a Hufflepuff second year… are you?" Hermione laughed. "No, I'm not. They're way too thick to know how to work polyjuice potion."**

**After that, they were silent "So, are you going to tell me?" "No, I'm going to show you. I'll chance back to myself in five minutes…you _promise_ you're not going to freak?" Ron nodded. Three silent minutes… "Ron, will you go to Hogsmeade with me next trip?" Ron pondered this for a moment. "Yeah, Harry'll be with Ginny anyhow…" One and a quarter minutes later, Hermione looked at Ron. In a slightly higher voice, she said, "You PROMISE?" Ron looked deep into her eyes and nodded. She knew he meant it, so she closed her eyes and looked down. Fifteen seconds later, she knew she'd changed back, because she heard Ron cry "Bloody hell!…Hermione?"**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Only one more chappie after this! Tnx 4 the reviews and enjoy this chapter! R&R!

"**You're not angry are you? You looked so sad…and when you stopped Malfoy from hexing me-" "Whoa, wait a minute…that letter was to _me_ wasn't it?" Hermione nodded. "But, Ron, I had to do something!" she cried exasperatedly. "But I really do…like you." "Well, me too…" Ron said, confused. He looked at her and they snogged again.**

"**I've got to go, Ron. I promised I'd visit Hagrid…so…er…see you around, can't wait for Hogsmeade!" she left Ron standing there in a sort of trance. He couldn't believe that he'd just snogged Hermione twice. He started to climb the staircase to the Gryffindor common room. On the third step, he met someone he wasn't expecting to meet. "Hi, Ron." "You're being a right foul git, Ginny." "I am not." "Yes. D'you know that Harry hasn't spoken to me in ages. He's always with you."**

"**Well, that's not my fault. What've you been up to for ages then, if Harry's been with me?" "Never you mind. It's none of your business to know what I'm doing on my own." "Fine, but if you want to complain about Harry, do it to his face…actually, he hasn't shut it about what he's done with you. He wants me to sneak into Hogsmeade with him on a date, but I won't go. He keeps saying 'your brother would have loved to sneak off during school'… 'your brother would have come with me'… 'your brother wouldn't stop me'… bit annoying really. Oh, look, here he comes now."**

"**There you are, Ginny. Oh, hey, Ron. We're off for a walk on the grounds. Wanna go to Hogsmeade afterwards? Your sister here won't let me… where've you been lately? I look for you every day on the map, but you're never on there from nine to, I dunno, eleven." Said Harry "Well, no, I'd expect not," Ron replied. "Ask Hermione, I've told her, but I doubt she'd say… yeah, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you."**

"**Oh, I've got an idea." Ginny said exasperatedly. "Since Ron's been able to find something to do while you're not around, how about on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, he hangs out with me… on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays, he can be with you." "Yeah, alright…so see you tomorrow, mate." Grumbled Ron.**

Then, Ron continued up the stairs, and Harry and Ginny went out on the grounds. Ron was sitting on his favorite armchair ten minutes later, when Hermione came in. "I ran into Harry and Ginny coming out of Hagrid's, and they told me about your plan. Hogsmeade is in two days and it's a Saturday. Which means Harry's off with Ginny somewhere…and you've already said you'd go with me…"

"**Yeah, I did didn't I? Well, see you, I'm tired. 'Night Hermione." "Good-night, Ronald" She kissed him on the cheek, and he returned the favor. Then, Ron went up to his dorm, smiling. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yes, I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter, but read my one-shot, Laura Lupin…I hope to write more fanfics after these two, but I don't know how much time I'll have to write them… Tnx 4 the reviews… R&R ppl!

**On Saturday, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry joined the queue in front of Filch, who was checking the names as usual. "so, are you two _really_ going to go out?" Ginny asked. "I s'pose," said Hermione. "I mean, now you think about it, isn't it obvious that we've liked each other for ages?" "I just still can't believe that you snogged her when she was disguised as a Ravenclaw, Ron." Said Harry. Ron just shrugged. "I liked her. I guess that even if it was a Hufflepuff, I'd have still snogged her again." "You're just saying that because you know it's Hermione," Ginny remarked, rolling her eyes.**

**When Filch confirmed their names, they went out onto the grounds. The four of them crossed the grounds together, then, just as they were about to split up, they heard a stinging voice shout out behind them. "POTTER AND WEASLY IS ONE THING, BUT WEASLY AND _GRANGER_? GOD YOU ARE SUCH BLOOD TRAITORS!" he called from a few feet away, so everyone could hear.**

**Ron drew his wand, but Harry got to him first. "Don't!" groaned the girls, not that Harry or Ron listened. Two jets of light shout at Malfoy. He was hanging upside-down, suspended by his ankle, laughing hysterically. Ron had hit him with a tickle charm, and Harry had used _Levicorpus_. The two roared with laughter before walking away.**

**The four continued together until they reached Hogsmeade. "Later!" called Ginny, as she and Harry went up the hill to the Shrieking Shack. Ron and Hermione kept going straight until they came to the Three Broomsticks. Ron stopped. "Fancy a butterbeer?" Hermione nodded and they went inside. **

**A few minutes later, they emerged, sipping hot mugs of butterbeer. Slowly, they made their way to Honeydukes, where they met Harry and Ginny again. Harry was buying Ginny's favorite candy for her when he spotted them. "Hey, we're just going to head over to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Meet us at the Shrieking Shack again later?" "Sure." Agreed Hermione.**

**Harry and Ginny left for the tea shop. Ron went over and picked up a sugar quill. "I reckon I'll get one of these… you?" "Nah, I think I'll go with some jelly slugs or ice mice." Once they bought their candy, they left for the Shrieking Shack.**

"**Hermione…they won't be there yet." "Oh, I know… I want to be away from the crowds." Ron's ears went red, as was custom when he got embarrassed. "You know, just the two of us." She giggled, and Ron's whole face blushed, disappearing underneath his fiery hair. When they got to the shack, they went up to the fence. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. She looked at him. He looked at her. Their lips found each other once more and locked together. "Bloody Hell…" they said together, and snogged again…**

**A/N: That's it… It's over… Okay, so it was short…but it was pretty good, right? Anyway R&R, and tell anyone you know about it…**


End file.
